HTT: La Horda de Tiranos y Traidores
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Mio la psicópata más peligrosa, Ritsu una famosa mente criminal, Yui una malvada científica loca y Mugi una hacker buscada a nivel mundial. Separadas son temibles, juntas son el grupo de súper villanas más poderoso de todos los tiempos. One-shots derivados de "Malvado Amor" Espero los disfruten.
1. HTT: La Horda de Tiranos y Traidores

**HTT: La Horda de tiranos y traidores**

Mio Akiyama era una jovencita que lo tenía todo: una amorosa familia, muchas amigas, una mejor amiga y ahora, hasta una novia. Además estaba por entrar a la universidad que quería, algo que hacía que valieran la pena las horas que pasó estudiando. A veces Mio sentía envidia de su novia Ritsu, que era una verdadera genio y se graduó de la universidad con sólo catorce años y ahora dirigía un imperio multimillonario. Pero con todo, no podía ayudar a Mio a estudiar; la pelinegra quería estudiar derecho y no ciencias de la Supervillanía, así que Ritsu se quedó fuera de las horas de estudio.

Pero ahora la habían aceptado e iba muy contenta a darles la noticia a su mami y a su papi luego de pasar un buen rato celebrando con Ritsu; que hasta hizo una reservación en un restaurante muy lujoso para celebrar con todos los Akiyama. Era bueno tener a una novia rica.

Entonces, cuando llegó a su casa, Mio se dio cuenta que algo muy malo había pasado. Veía policías por todas partes y a su mami y a su papi esposados contra una patrulla mientras varios policías les hacían preguntas raras, que ellos respondían entre lágrimas de desesperación. Muy asustada, Mio corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! — Gritó al verlos. — ¿Qué les están haciendo a mi mami y a mi papi? — Le lloriqueó a un policía.

Una agente se acercó a Mio y la abrazó con ternura mientras trataba de explicarle la situación.

—Pequeña lo siento mucho, pero tus padres están bajo arresto por el asesinato de más de doscientas tres personas. Hemos encontrado los cuerpos en su sótano, todos con marcas de tortura y luego estrangulados hasta morir con un alambre de metal.

Mio se limpió las lágrimas y miró a la agente.

—No, no era alambre. Era una cuerda de bajo.

Los Akiyama se callaron de repente y se volvieron hacia Mio, al igual que los policías.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó la agente que la consolaba, ahora con un hilo de voz.

—Porque estoy segura de haber usado una cuerda de bajo y no un simple alambre. Verá mi bajo Elizabeth es mi mejor amiga y cuando alguien no le agrada a mi mejor amiga, me pide que le haga a ese alguien cosas horribles para luego terminar el trabajo con una cuerda de ella.

Los policías soltaron a los Akiyama, quienes eran el vivo retrato del horror. La agente que interrogaba a Mio no sabía cómo reaccionar, se miraba tan inocente, como si fuera una simple niña, hasta su tono era dulce y melodioso. Entonces la mirada perdida de Mio cambió por una amenazadora y con una voz fría y cruel dijo:

—Y ustedes tampoco le agradan...

Antes que los policías pudieran reaccionar, Mio saltó rápidamente sacando de su bolsillo una cuerda de bajo y estrangulando al agente que retenía a su mamá. Cuando éste estuvo bien muerto se lanzó contra el otro que no pudo reaccionar debido al shock. La agente que la interrogaba sacó su arma e iba a disparar cuando Mio soltó por unos instantes al tipo que estrangulaba, la golpeó bien fuerte en la cabeza y luego regresó a su víctima. Luego agarró a la inconsciente agente y la estranguló también. Una vez terminado el trabajo, sus ojos volvieron a ser el vivo retrato de la inocencia.

—¿Mami, qué hay de comer? — Preguntó ella volviéndose a sus aterrados padres.

—Atención a todas las unidades — se escuchó una voz dentro de una patrulla. — Tenemos una psicópata en acción. Necesito refuer...

Mio abrió la puertezuela del auto y sacó al chico de ahí tirándolo de la corbata. Él quiso gritar, resistirse, pero Mio era demasiado fuerte. Tras silenciarlo de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, procedió a estrangularlo. Otro policía cargó su arma y apuntó a Mio-

—Retroceda. Deje a mi compañero y...

Mio se lanzó tomando la pistola de su oponente, para luego darle un poderoso rodillazo en la entrepierna haciéndolo doblarse del dolor para luego desarmarlo y noquearlo de un golpe de karate a la nuca. Luego de un ágil salto se colgó del techo y comenzó a arrastrarse por arriba ayudándose de las lámparas alrededor y hundiendo sus dedos en el concreto. La locura estaba reflejada en sus ojos.

Más y más policías llegaban a la escena, todos con el mismo triste destino de los anteriores. Mio era incontrolable. Fue únicamente media hora, pero más que suficiente para hacerle ganar a Mio la fama de la psicópata más peligrosa del mundo. Policía tras policía era despachado hasta que llegaron ellas dos.

En aquellos días era común ver a gente con una gran inteligencia o muy atléticos usar sus inventos extraños o sus capacidades físicas supremas para combatir el crimen, autodenominándose súper héroes. Casi siempre eran idiotas que trabajaban por separado combatiendo el crimen según sus capacidades, pero en este caso nadie tuvo el valor de acercarse a semejante carnicería. O no hasta aquel momento, en que aparecieron Nodoka Manabe, mejor conocida como la Vengadora Encapuchada; y Ui Hirasawa, conocida sólo como pequeña doctora Hirasawa.

Ambas eran fueron vecinas y compañeras de juegos. Se habían separado un poco durante la escuela porque estaban en grados diferentes pero una vez en la universidad recuperaron el contacto debido a un problema en común. En la actualidad eran súper heroínas que luchaban juntas contra el mal y amantes.

Nodoka era la fuerza, debido a su gran agilidad atlética y fuerza física. Ui era el cerebro, desarrollaba las estrategias de combate y las armas que usaban las dos; además tenía una especie de traje que le incrementaba la fuerza y la agilidad para apoyar a Nodoka. Así las dos eran muy temidas por todos los villanos, a excepción de los del calibre de la Mente Criminal Ritsu Tainaka, pero ella era otra historia.

Ambas entraron por la fuerza a la casa de Mio y con sus poderosas armas en mano, comenzaron el combate. Mio dio un poderoso giro en el aire y quiso noquear a Nodoka, pero fue rechazada por una corriente eléctrica que la rodeaba. Entonces Ui aprovechó y comenzó a lanzarle rayos paralizantes de dos pequeñas pistolas que portaba.

Mio eludía los ataques de su oponente con facilidad, cuando Nodoka sacó su sable electrificado y con galantería de hacía dos siglos, comenzó a atacarla por todos los ángulos. Era una batalla perdida, Mio era demasiado hábil y peligrosa para caer en algo tan bajo. Finalmente tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Ui, Nodoka usó sus botas de súper velocidad y huyó de la escena. Mio, cegada por su demencia, corrió tras ella con su tremenda fuerza incrementada por su locura. Era lo que Nodoka quería, pues soltó una especie de esfera en el suelo la cual se abrió convertida en una especie de líquido pegajoso que hizo que Mio se pegara en donde estaba.

Comenzó a soltar poderosos gritos de furia, cuando Ui la congeló con un aparato especial. El último lote de policías se acercó con prudencia al bloque de hielo en donde la demente estaba atrapada. El bloque comenzó a tambalearse y a resquebrajarse; así que Ui tuvo que completar el trabajo con un rayo para dormir.

Tras asesinar a más de cien policías, Mio estaba vencida.

No hubo juicio, a ella había que internarla en el Hospital Mental de máxima seguridad, cosa que se hizo de inmediato. Le dieron una celda acolchada y electrificada la cual soltaba un gas nervioso para mantenerla dormida cada vez que alguien venía a darle sus medicamentos o sus provisiones. Además estaba protegida por capas de acero reforzado con un sistema que congelaría todo el cuarto en caso pudiera pasar a través de las paredes acolchadas. Todo cortesía de la pequeña doctora Hirasawa. El mundo estaba en paz.

**...**

La noticia que dos poderosas súper heroínas detuvieron a la psicópata más grande del mundo corrió como reguero de pólvora. Por todos lados la gente mencionaba lo aliviada que estaba que alguien tan peligroso fuera detenido por fin.

La única que no estaba de acuerdo con la sentencia era la Mente Criminal Ritsu Tainaka. Ni todos sus contactos con las autoridades, sobornos y demás pudieron hacer que liberaran a Mio. Ni el hecho de hacerse personalmente responsable de lo que hiciera en adelante su loca novia. Al final dejó en paz a las autoridades, aunque estaba lejos de rendirse.

Ritsu era una genio del mal, como se dijo antes, se había graduado de la universidad a los quince y ahora que tenía dieciséis era la mente criminal más grande del mundo, moviendo miles de millones diariamente. Y todo lo cubría con la fachada de una tienda de música muy exitosa. Sí, Ritsu era muy lista y su gran inteligencia daba frutos... pero no era la persona más lista que conocía.

Conoció a dos chicas en la carrera de súper villanía las cuales eran una tan lista como ella y la otra mucho más lista que cualquiera que Ritsu conociera.

La primera era una hacker muy conocida quien diariamente le estafaba billones a los bancos de todo el mundo; además de entrar a las bases de datos de los ejércitos y policías mundiales para confundir sus registros y así mantenerlos demasiado ocupados como para seguir sus huellas. Su nombre era Tsumugi Kotobuki, la maestra de las computadoras Tsumugi Kotobuki. Tenía la edad de Ritsu y se llevaban excelentemente bien.

La segunda además de ser la persona más lista que conocía Ritsu, también era la más extraña del mundo. Se llamaba Yui Hirasawa, quien tenía el título de Doctora Hirasawa. Con sólo quince años se había graduado de DOCTORADO en Ciencias Malignas; además que sus inventos eran muy cotizados en todo el mundo. Cuando Ritsu y Mugi (como apodaba Ritsu a su amiga genio computacional) la conocieron ella asistió a una conferencia como profesora invitada; y dijo cosas muy apasionantes sobre el futuro de los súper villanos. Se impresionó de sobremanera al ver que las estudiantes más jóvenes eran las más destacadas y desde entonces seguían en contacto.

Ritsu no lo dudó, si alguien podía ayudarla a sacar a Mio del psiquiátrico, eran esas dos.

Primero contactó a Yui, quien la recibió en su lujoso pent-house que pagaba con asaltos a los bancos usando su ejército de Mecha-Yuis y demás armas. Como siempre la veía comiendo pastelitos y demás.

—Oye Yui, ¿cómo es que jamás engordas?

—La glucosa es el alimento del cerebro — respondió ella sin volverse a Ritsu, pues estaba muy ocupada haciendo un complicadísimo diagrama del que sería su nuevo invento. — Siempre estoy usando mi cerebro, así que consumo toda el azúcar que devoro. Ahora, ¿en qué te puedo servir? ¿No ves que estoy a punto de un gran descubrimiento?

Ritsu se aclaró la garganta.

—Es Mio Akiyama. Como sabrás, tu impertinente hermana y ex mejor amiga se las arreglaron para meterla en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—No te ofendas pero razón no les faltó — respondió la genio del mal con un tono completamente indiferente, que la caracterizaba. — ¿Y qué?

—Yui, Mio es mi novia. Mi media naranja. Necesito, pero necesito de todo corazón que me ayudes a sacarla de ahí. Por favor, sé que tú no tienes sentimientos pero necesito que me ayudes. Por favor, por nuestra amistad...

Yui Hirasawa se volvió hacia Ritsu levantando una ceja.

—Primero dices que no tengo sentimientos y luego apelas a nuestra amistad. Tus palabras se contradicen entre sí, Ricchan. Para que lo sepas, tengo sentimientos como todo ser humano. Para mi desgracia sigo buscando a una bella chica entre mi rango de edad para que pueda convertirse en mi pareja sentimental y sexual.

Ritsu tenía una gotita en la sien, en serio que Yui era una persona complicada.

—Pero volviendo a tu problema, te voy a ayudar — dijo Yui. — No tengo nada mejor que hacer y nada me gusta más que demostrarle a Ui que soy y siempre seré la mejor de las Hirasawa. Pero... a pesar que soy mucho más inteligente que mi hermanita y pueda contra la seguridad especialmente diseñada para contener a tu mujer, no estoy segura que entre las dos hagamos un buen trabajo. Después de todo es el hospital con mayor seguridad del mundo.

Ritsu se arregló el cabello.

—No temas, nuestra amiga Mugi nos echará una mano...

Mugi las recibió en su mansión con alegría y como siempre, les pasó té y pastelillos (ración doble para la doctora Hirasawa) y escuchó sus problemas con atención. Al final tenía estrellitas en los ojos y una hemorragia nasal que contuvo como pudo.

—Es genial, Ricchan va como un caballero en brillante armadura para rescatar a su amada Mio-chan de las garras de las Fuerzas del Bien. Es táááááán romántico... amo el amor y sobre todo si es yuri.

Ritsu tomó ambas manos de la pequeña rubia.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—Ricchan, pero por supuesto — dijo Mugi. — Tú me ayudaste a conquistar a la rectora de la universidad, ¿recuerdas? Voy a pagarte el favor por dos años de relación con la bella Sawako-sensei.

Ritsu entonces se colocó unas gafas oscuras y sonrió malignamente.

—Este es mi plan, para recuperar a mi amada Mio de una vez y para siempre.

**...**

A primera hora del día siguiente, la Mente Criminal Ritsu Tainaka se presentó al psiquiátrico y tocó la puerta decididamente. Iba vestida muy elegante con un traje italiano carísimo, una diadema negra y gafas oscuras.

—¿Diga? — Preguntó uno de los guardias, un tipo vestido con un traje que le permitía resistir poderosos impactos y que además era como un armario viviente.

Antes que el matón pudiera hacer algo, la criminal le disparó un rayo congelante. Convertido en bloque de hielo, Ritsu lo empujó al suelo y comenzó a patinar sobre él con gracia ante los atónitos otros guardias. Tras el shock inicial, se lanzaron contra la intrusa, que saltó ágilmente y disparó rayos de energía.

Esta vez los trajes especialmente diseñados por los mejores científicos del país hicieron efecto y los débiles intentos de Ritsu fueron inútiles, así que fue derribada por ellos. Estaban a punto de esposarla cuando unas manos mecánicas los alejaron de ella.

Los Mecha-Yuis de la doctora Hirasawa avanzaron decididamente arrasando todo a su paso. Los guardias gritaron y dispararon sus rayos especiales contra los robots, que se limitaban a seguir avanzando. Ritsu reía divertida y luego se adentró para liberar a su amada.

Más guardias quisieron salir a quitársela de encima, cuando de pronto, todas las puertas que encerraban a los internos se abrieron de repente haciendo que cientos de criminales dementes se lanzaran contra los que los mantenían a raya.

La confusión estaba por todo el edificio mientras los pobres hombres luchaban contra los robots y los pacientes enfurecidos. A una señal invisible, los robots amablemente les dieron a los reos armas especiales que paralizaban a los guardias haciendo que la pelea fuera cada vez más desigual.

—¿Por qué no viene la policía o algún súper héroe? — Gritaba alguien.

—¡AUCORRO! ¡SOQUILIO!

Afuera, Mugi con expresión divertida bloqueaba cuantas señales de auxilio salían usando sólo su celular; y junto a ella, la Doctora Hirasawa observaba en su laptop los diferentes puntos de vista de la batalla. Estaba tranquila esperando el momento de la verdad.

Ritsu finalmente llegó ante la celda de su amada, que todavía no se había abierto a pesar de los códigos especiales de Mugi. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, así que sacó de su bolsillo un aparato diseñado entre Mugi y Yui y lo colocó sobre la puerta. A los pocos minutos la puerta estalló desactivando todos los sistemas de seguridad diseñados por Ui.

Una sombra solitaria se erguía en la oscuridad, con sus ojos grises brillando de la furia y la excitación. Mio se lanzó sobre la figura que se alzaba frente a su celda y presa de una furia asesina la levantó. La luz iluminó a Ritsu haciendo que la soltara de repente.

—¡Ritsu! ¡Qué bueno, has venido a salvarme! — Lloriqueó entusiasmada la pelinegra.

Ritsu abrazó a Mio y la besó apasionadamente, mientras el caos seguía a sus alrededores. Cuando la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran, Ritsu miró los ojos grises de Mio.

—Mio, ¿por qué jamás me dijiste que tu bajo te hablaba y te pedía que hicieras esas cosas?

Mio bajó la cabeza.

—¿Ya no me querrás más, Ritsu?

Ritsu volvió a besarla.

—Mio te amo, nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. Ahora vámonos antes que alguien realmente peligroso venga.

Mio asintió amorosamente, pero sus ojos volvieron a la expresión de demencia al ver a los guardias. Ritsu apretó su mano.

—Mio, no. La próxima vez que Elizabeth te pida que mates a alguien, me avisas primero, ¿sí?

La joven pareció sorprenderse con la petición, pero asintió rápidamente volviendo a dulcificar su expresión.

—¿Me llevarás a casa, amor? — Preguntó Mio con dulzura apretándose contra su amada.

Ritsu le acarició el cabello.

—No Mio. Luego de lo que pasó tus papás se mudaron a América con el dinero que les di. Ahora vamos a vivir juntas en mi mansión. ¿Quieres?

—¡SÍ! — Gritó entusiasmada Mio saltando sobre su amada, que la cargó como si fuera su noche de bodas.

En la salida se toparon con Nodoka y Ui. La jefa del bajo mundo levantó una ceja.

—Creía que mis precauciones evitaría que vinieran.

—Era sólo una inspección de rutina. Es una suerte que estuviésemos de camino.

—Ritsu — susurró Mio. — Elizabeth quiere que...

—Adelante — dijo Ritsu soltando a su mujer.

Con una expresión demente, Mio se lanzó contra ambas heroínas que huyeron como pudieron de la fiera enloquecida. Estaban listas para usar sus viejas armas y trucos cuando una onda sónica muy poderosa las derribó en el acto.

Cayeron para ver quiénes eran las culpables.

Mugi y Yui sostenían en alto unas armas desarrolladas por esta última.

—¡Onee-chan! — Gritó Ui.

—Yui — susurró Nodoka.

La doctora Hirasawa se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras que Mugi sonreía y apuntaba.

—No se mira bien para ustedes, Ui, Nodoka-chan. Todas sabemos que soy mucho más inteligente que Ui y que además todas a excepción de Mio-chan estamos armadas con lo último en tecnología desarrollada por mí. Y bueno, Mio-chan es Mio-chan. ¿Quieren probar su suerte?

Las dos súper heroínas se levantaron y Mugi, muy sonriente les señaló el camino.

—Por allá por favor, no interrumpan al príncipe y a su princesa.

Las dos se fueron con la cola entre las piernas. Mio iba a perseguirlas, cuando Yui la paró.

—Espera Mio-chan. Yo, como tu nueva amiga, te digo que dejes a mi hermanita en paz. ¿Le harás el favor a tu amiga más reciente? Mira que yo ayudé a Ricchan a salvarte.

—Sí, no querrás ofender a la que le dio las armas a tu príncipe, ¿o sí?

Mio se quedó pensativa un rato y luego volvió a dulcificarse.

—¡Está bien! — Dijo felizmente y volvió a abrazar a Ritsu.

...

Horas después, en las que Ritsu usó sus influencias en las altas esferas del gobierno y Mugi usó sus conocimientos para borrar todo registro de su hazaña en las bases de datos del mundo entero, se reunieron todas en la casa de Ritsu para celebrar. Mio reía y se le veía inocente y linda.

—¿Saben? — Dijo la Mente Criminal. — Juntas hicimos un trabajo excelente. Nos complementamos a nuestra manera. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

La doctora Hirasawa asintió.

—Sí, somos geniales.

—Con la estrategia de Ricchan, los inventos de Yui-chan, la fuerza de Mio-chan y mis computadoras haremos historia — declaró Mugi. — Seremos invencibles.

Brindaron con sus tazas de té.

—Decidido — dijo Ritsu. — Ahora seremos un equipo de súper villanas. ¿Pero cómo nos llamaremos?

Comenzó una discusión, que Mio cortó dejando un papel en la mesa.

HTT: la Horda de Tiranos y Traidores.

Nadie puso objeción, la humanidad no iba a fastidiarse sola y el grupo HTT se encargaría de eso. Juntas eran invencibles...

* * *

**¡Y ta-dá! Un pequeño One-shot de humor negro para los amantes de las historias retorcidas que suelo escribir. Espero les haya gustado y para el que tenga curiosidad, es una especie de precuela para el fic "Malvado Amor". Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión.**

**CHao; nos leemos!**


	2. Yui Hirasawa: genio del mal

**Yui Hirasawa, genio del mal:**

Yui Hirasawa tenía ocho años y todos sabían que era una verdadera genio. Con sólo seis años se graduó de la prestigiosa preparatoria femenina Sakurakao y tenía cientos de patentes a su nombre. Pero por muy impresionante que sonara, en su familia no era la gran cosa; de hecho, los Hirasawa eran unan una larga dinastía de súper genios desde el tatarabuelo hasta la actualidad. Lo mismo pasaba con los Toyosaki, que era su línea materna. Todos y cada uno eran más que superdotados; y todos los logros de Yui ya habían sido alcanzados por las generaciones anteriores.

Y por eso el mayor deseo de Yui era destacar, destacar en la historia como la mejor y más inteligente de todas las Hirasawa; un deseo que mejor no decía en voz alta porque toda su familia tenía la misma meta y la competencia familiar sería peor si a alguien se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

Otro problema, tanto de los Toyosaki como los Hirasawa era que así como súper genios, todos eran grandes filántropos y súper héroes. Según la filosofía de ambas familias, ellos fueron bendecidos con grandes dones sólo porque su misión en la vida era ayudar a la humanidad; y por eso toda la familia era de puros súper héroes. Y no de aquellos súper héroes aficionados, no, todos ellos eran súper héroes oficiales graduados con todos los honores de la Facultad de Súper Heroísmo y acciones heroicas. Trabajaban como vigilantes pagados por el gobierno recorriendo el país haciendo buenas acciones; desde salvar a un gatito en un árbol hasta derrotar malvados súper villanos. Y desde que los súper villanos también tenían su Facultad en la mayoría de las universidades, el problema se había multiplicado creando más plazas para súper héroes.

Villanos había muchos y era difícil destacar entre el montón, pero los que lo hacían tenían una gran recompensa detrás de sus cabezas; y el derrotarlos era la meta de muchos héroes. En la historia, los súper científicos Hirasawa habían salvado a la humanidad de al menos cuatrocientos de estos tipos.

Pero Yui no quería todo eso, ella quería destacar y además enriquecerse con su carrera. Desde su punto de vista, el ayudar a la humanidad era un desperdicio de talento y si fue bendecida con tal inteligencia ella debía ser la beneficiada. ¡Cualquiera podía hacerse un genio, caramba! Todo era cuestión de investigar mucho en lo que uno era bueno pero era posible, ¿entonces por qué ella que se había esforzado más en hacerse lista tenía que compartir su talento con el mundo? Era algo muy ofensivo. Aunque no podía discutirlo con su familia porque la cosa terminaría mal, ni siquiera podía mencionárselo a Ui.

Ui era la hermana menor de Yui, se llevaban solamente un año y al igual que toda la familia, Ui tenía una mente privilegiada. Terminó todo el nivel medio a los seis años al igual que todos y tenía cientos de patentes creadas por ella; y de paso moría por su hermana mayor. Ui y Yui eran muy unidas, debido a que se quedaban en casa todo el día todos los días. Sus padres salían a salvar el mundo y sus amigas tardaban en salir de la escuela. Todavía no iban a la universidad porque ninguna aceptaba a genios menores de trece años; esto era como medida preventiva para que todos tuvieran la madurez necesaria para aguantar el ritmo de la vida universitaria. Algo a lo que nadie ponía peros.

Todos los días las hermanas se levantaban temprano, comenzaban con sus investigaciones, miraban las caricaturas, jugaban juntas, inventaban lo pendiente y luego jugaban con sus amigas, en especial con Nodoka la vecina. Eran días felices y el tiempo se pasaba rápidamente hasta que mami y papi regresaban a casa, entonces todos disfrutaban juntos hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir, era lindo.

Los días eran perfectos y éstos se convirtieron en meses y éstos en años. Finalmente Yui fue admitida en la universidad nacional y estaba más que lista para destacar como ella sola, no como otra de los genios Hirasawa, sino como Yui propiamente dicha.

Ui esperaba a su hermana cuando ésta se apareció con una gran cantidad de libros.

—¡Onee-chan! ¿Cómo te fue, te dejaron mucha tarea? — Preguntó Ui con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Yui le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

—Tengo toneladas de tarea, así que jugaremos dentro de media hora; ya terminé la mitad en el metro. Nada que una Hirasawa no pueda manejar.

Ui se rio divertida de la broma de su Onee-chan y efectivamente ella estaba lista para jugar luego de media hora. Todo era tan bueno como antes y las hermanas seguían igual de unidas.

Pero todo cambiaría un año después cuando Ui llegó a la universidad y comenzó muy contenta su primer día en la facultad de Súper Heroísmo. Al entrar todo fue muy normal, llegó el profesor y pasó una lista de asistencia, que pasaría a revisar mientras los alumnos estaban ocupados haciendo un diagrama de cómo salvar a alguien en una situación X planteada por el profesor. Fue cuando llegó al nombre de Ui.

—¿Hirasawa Ui? — Preguntó en voz alta.

Ui se sintió muy orgullosa de los murmullos que comenzaron a sonar, como siempre, el apellido Hirasawa tenía una excelente fama; sobre todo en aquellos ambientes.

—¡Presente querido profesor! — Dijo Ui levantando su brazo enérgicamente.

El profesor asintió secamente mientras tomaba sus notas.

—Es bueno tener a una joven Hirasawa aquí, ¿sabe? Al principio creímos que el año pasado su hermana mayor nos honraría con su presencia pero parece que cambió de carrera en el último minuto. Donde sea que esté, le deseo lo mejor.

Ui se mostró muy preocupada cuando escuchó eso. ¿Acaso Yui no estudiaba lo que el resto de la familia? No, aquello no podía ser; su querida Onee-chan debería estar pasando por una crisis. Decidió que lo mejor sería confrontarla durante la cena y que sus padres ayudaran con la presión. No le gustaba actuar así pero era necesario para que Yui recuperara el sendero.

Ese día regresaron juntas en metro (se encontraron en la entrada de la universidad) y comenzaron con sus tareas, que terminaron Ui en quince minutos y Yui en media hora para jugar videojuegos juntas y finalmente esperar a sus padres con su rutina de siempre.

Mamá preparó un delicioso tempura cuando Ui finalmente habló.

—Onee-chan, hoy mi profesor de Salvamento Elemental dijo algo muy interesante...

—¿Ah sí? — Preguntó Yui con la boca medio llena. — ¿Qué les dijo, algo que te servirá el resto de tu vida como súper heroína o alguna broma sobre el curso o algo así?

Ui tomó aire y miró a sus padres y luego a Yui severamente.

—Me dijo que jamás entraste a la facultad, que te cambiaste de carrera antes de comenzar. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Por qué no quieres ser súper heroína?

Sus padres se quedaron congelados por unos instantes pero rápidamente se pararon y encararon a su hija mayor más furiosos que nunca.

—¿Eso es cierto, Yui? — Casi gritó su padre.  
—¡Estás deshonrando más de cien años de tradición Hirasawa y Toyosaki! ¡Quiero que te expliques ahora mismo jovencita! — Dijo su madre muy enojada.

Yui siguió comiendo como si nada y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, hay suficientes Hirasawas salvando el día y yo siempre quise destacar por mi cuenta. El hecho es, que no estoy dispuesta a compartir mi intelecto salvando el mundo o en una tontería de ese estilo. Yo he decidido usar mi cerebro para enriquecerme y punto. Para mí eso es lo único que importa.

Todos se miraron confundidos, luego furiosos. Pero tras unos momentos de gritos y respuestas calmadas y despreocupadas de Yui, finalmente su madre se calmó un poco.

—Bueno, está bien. Puedes seguir cursando lo que estés cursando, pero quiero que saques Súper Heroísmo como carrera simultánea. Así podrás enriquecerte y devolverle a la humanidad algo de lo que les has quitado. ¿Has entendido jovencita? Y Ui me dirá si asistes o no a clases. Hablaré con el decano y estoy segura que te aceptará.

Yui negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento pero no. Seré clara: lo único que me importa soy yo, lo de salvar vidas me importa un rábano.

—Yui Hirasawa, si quieres que siga pagando tus estudios... — comenzó su padre.

Yui comió otro pedazo de tempura y se encogió de hombros.

—No es necesario, previendo esta situación la Decana ha dejado todo dispuesto para darme una beca completa y si es necesario, un apartamento con cierta pensión. El genio de los Hirasawa es muy cotizado por las universidades y a mi nivel actual, puedo comenzar a ganar dinero. Claro que a la mayoría le costaría cuatro años de estudio pero yo soy una genio así que no hay necesidad.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que sus padres rompieron saliendo del lugar dejando solas a las dos hermanas.

—Onee-chan... — comenzó Ui sonando decepcionada.

—Ui, no trates de convencerme por favor. Ya tomé mi decisión.

Ui asintió y dejó a Yui comiendo sola.

Fueron unos días muy incómodos para la antes alegre familia Hirasawa. Los padres y Ui no le hablaban a la hija mayor, aunque continuaron pagando sus estudios y todo. Hasta le daban mesada, pero todo sin dirigirle palabra. Eso hizo que Yui cambiara. Se había vuelto extremadamente calculadora pensando sólo en sus investigaciones e inventos; pronto parecía más autómata que persona y eso preocupaba bastante a Ui, que comenzó a hablarle como siempre como dándole a entender que la perdonaba. Yui agradeció el gesto, aunque seguiría igual para toda su vida.

Y para colmo, era la época más difícil del año para sus padres. En aquellos días los estudiantes de último semestre de la licenciatura en Súper Villanía comenzaban a atacar bancos, joyerías y lugares de ese tipo tratando de marcarse como destacados villanos. Era fastidioso y todos eran detenidos casi sin esfuerzo; pero siempre había uno o dos que eran demasiado para los súper héroes; tanto autorizados como aficionados y éste era el que pasaba a la fama.

El de este año era una especie de científico loco que parecía estar un paso delante de todos los héroes; ni siquiera los inteligentes Hirasawa pudieron destruir ni uno solo de los mechas que usaba para aterrorizar la ciudad. Era una amenaza mayor a cualquiera que hubieran enfrentado antes. Robaban joyerías, bancos, beneficencias, y nada de lo que hiciera cualquier héroe podía ser suficiente para detener a esta persona misteriosa. Todo eso aumentaba la tensión en casa y se ponían más desagradables con Yui, pero ella sólo respondía con su nueva indiferencia y se concentraba en sus investigaciones. De todos ahí, la que más sufría era Ui que no soportaba que trataran así a su Onee-chan.

Los días siguieron igual, hasta que en una cena (incómoda como siempre) Yui dio su último bocado y miró a su familia.

—Mamá, papá, Ui... sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles estos últimos días pero quiero decirles que ayer me autorizaron mi tesis doctoral. Me gradúo en dos semanas. Por favor, no nos hablamos pero significaría mucho para mí que fueran.

Dicho esto se levantó y tras dejar su plato en la lavavajillas fue a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde, ya no tenía clases así que era lo normal, y se dio cuenta que sus padres la esperaban en la cocina con su desayuno favorito: grandes montañas de todo.

—¡Whoa! — Exclamó Yui. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Su madre le sonrió cálidamente, pero de inmediato comenzó a llorar.

—Hija mía... ¡Lo sentimos tanto! — Dijo su madre abrazando a Yui.

Muy confundida Yui sólo acertó a devolverle el abrazo, al cual se unieron su padre y Ui que salió de la nada.

—Bueno... esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿qué tanto pasa aquí? — Preguntó maravillada Yui.

—Fuimos muy injustos contigo, Yui — dijo su padre después de un rato. — Estábamos tan centrados en continuar el legado familiar, que nos olvidamos que era tu vida y no la nuestra. Hija mía, estamos muy orgullosos. ¿Tesis doctoral ya? Increíble, has pasado todos tus estudios en dos años, es algo que ningún Hirasawa había hecho desde tu bisabuelo.

Yui se sonrojó muy orgullosa, no era un logro único pero al menos no toda su familia lo había conseguido. En fin, comenzó una alegre fiesta de desayuno con sus padres mientras les comentaba lo difícil que fue destacar en su carrera y todo. Hasta les dijo que uno de los profesores iba a retirarse y que a pesar de ser tan joven la había seleccionado para ser su reemplazo el próximo año.

Fueron dos semanas en que la paz regresó al hogar Hirasawa; pero esa paz no duraría y Yui lo sabía de sobra. Ui ya había notado que su Onee-chan estaba haciendo planes para mudarse poco después de la graduación, aunque no entendía por qué. En fin, ella sólo acertó a celebrar el triunfo de Yui y a tratar de alcanzarlo.

Y finalmente llegó el gran día. Los padres de Yui contrataron una limusina para llegar al salón donde sería el gran evento. Yui se despidió de sus padres con un rápido beso en la mejilla y se unió al resto de doctorandos, la mayoría unos tipos ya entrados en años.

Los Hirasawa se sentaron en su lugar designado y esperaron a que el acto iniciara. Como siempre comenzó con el agradecimiento al cuerpo docente, a las familias que siempre apoyaban y sobre todo; a los estudiantes. Finalmente una mujer joven se adelantó haciendo que todos se callaran de repente.

—Mi amor... — comenzó la madre de Yui muy asustada, — ¿esa no es Sawako Yamanaka, alias Katherine de Death Devil?

El señor Hirasawa asintió espantado.

—Es la súper villana más famosa de los últimos tiempos, ¿qué hace aquí?

Ui tragó saliva, tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Sawako se arregló el cabello con arrogancia y sonrió.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a este hermoso acto de graduación, en que muchos súper villanos finalmente han cumplido el sueño de su vida y han alcanzado el más alto honor que ofrece nuestra carrera! Hoy por hoy, todas estas personas, todos maestros en el arte de arruinar vidas y fastidiar a la humanidad; partirán orgullosos con el título... ¡de doctores en Ciencias Malignas!

El auditorio estalló en aplausos, mientras que el rostro de los Hirasawa era el vivo retrato del horror. ¿Yui una doctora en Ciencias Malignas? ¿Su hija mayor una súper villana?

—Y ahora les presento, a la primera de su promoción desde que comenzó en nuestra innoble carrera. Todos denle un aplauso a la genio del mal... ¡Yui Hirasawa, quien representa no sólo a la nueva generación de Doctores en Ciencias Malignas sino que a toda una nueva generación de temibles súper villanos!

Yui avanzó mientras todo el lugar estallaba en aplausos. Ella se inclinó ante Sawako que le entregó su diploma, que ella mostró con una perversa sonrisa a todo el mundo.

—Dime, Yui, ¿qué se siente ser la primera de un legado lleno de honor y ridículos valores que usa su talento para fastidiar en vez de ayudar a otros?

—Bueno Decana, me es maravilloso. No sólo me permite destacar como yo misma sino que mi formación me ha permitido demostrar que soy y siempre seré la más brillante de todos los Hirasawa. Digo, día tras día escuchaba a mis padres quejarse que no podían destruir ni uno solo de mis poderosos mechas; ni ellos ni ningún otro idiota que quisiera enfrentarse a ellos. Eso demuestra que soy una genio entre genios.

—Y por eso, — anunció Sawako, — la doctora Hirasawa se encargará de reemplazar a nuestro profesor Houjo Eita, mejor conocido como el Ángel de la Media Noche, en el sagrado deber de formar, ¿o debería decir de deformar?, a las mentes jóvenes, siendo la que impartirá el curso de Introducción a la Súper Villanía.

Más aplausos, a los que Yui se inclinó muy orgullosa. Intercambió una rápida mirada con sus padres que no podían creer lo que escuchaban y les dedicó la mejor de sus siniestras sonrisas.

El resto del acto fue rápido, solamente premiando a súper villanos avanzados; algunos conocidos, otros no. Finalmente Yui se unió a su familia afuera del auditorio mientras admiraba su amado diploma.

—Jovencita... — dijo su madre con la voz temblando de ira.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Yui con un tono de voz más bien insolente. — Déjame adivinar: me prohíbes ser una súper villana. Pues tarde, pues aunque no sea conocida como yo misma, mis mechas están en todas las primeras planas; y a partir de mañana el mundo entero sabrá de mí como una verdadera genio del mal. Bueno, siempre he sido una genio del mal pero ahora lo soy oficialmente. Que felicidad, ¿no creen?

—Yui, no te atrevas a manchar el apellido de esa forma — le gritó su padre muy furioso.

Yui sólo se arregló su cabello y se encogió de hombros dándoles la espalda a sus padres.

—Miren, no crean que no es divertido esto de discutir mi brillante y terrible futuro con ustedes pero tengo cosas más importantes en mente; como el mudarme a mi hermosísima mansión que compré vendiendo las joyas que ustedes no pudieron evitar que consiguiera; así que bueno, este es el adiós. Si ya me perdonaron para ese entonces, tal vez nos veamos para año nuevo pero no creo. ¡Chao!

Unos mechas llegaron en limusina listos para llevar a su creadora a su nuevo hogar. Ui sólo la miró alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces sacó de su blusa un broche de oro que contenía una fotografía de Yui y lo arrojó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas al momento que lo pisaba.

—¿Ui? — Preguntó su madre.

—¿Quién se cree que es? Ella no es mejor que nosotros, es sólo otra despreciable villana que no puede divertirse sin molestar a todo el mundo. No lo voy a perdonar, no lo voy a perdonar — dijo ella con lágrimas de ira. — Juro ante ustedes que me graduaré pronto, pero aunque no esté graduada todavía desde ya me las arreglaré para ponerla en su lugar, demostrarle que el apellido Hirasawa y el apellido Toyosaki han de respetarse a como dé lugar. Yo, Ui Hirasawa, juro que me convertiré en doctora también y detendré a Onee-chan pase lo que pase. No me importa si es más lista que todos nosotros juntos, ella pagará por deshonrarnos.

Su padre la apoyó colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

—Así es, Ui. Nosotros la detendremos o tú. Ella es nuestra hija y debemos detenerla por su propio bien, antes que otro más venga y la ponga en su lugar de forma cruel.

Mientras, Yui reía en su limusina. Finalmente se había cobrado todas por haber sido ignorada por varios meses. Al principio ella sólo iba a ser una ingeniera mecatrónica, pero el que su familia le diera la espalda fue el colmo y solicitó traslado a Súper Villanía; en donde superó los cursos en tiempo récord y se convirtió en una temible súper villana. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya no le importaba tanto vengarse, sino que se dio cuenta que hacer el mal era su vocación y que a partir de aquel momento; el nombre de Yui Hirasawa quedaría en la historia para siempre, como la mayor y más peligrosa de las científicas locas. Oh sí, el mal le llamaba.

* * *

**!Y ta-dá! Bueno, seamos claros: no prometo seguir haciendo one-shots de esto, este sólo vino a mi mente por casualidad. Como dije antes, es la precuela a "Malvado amor" esta vez enfocándome en uno de los personajes principales. Espero les haya gustado y volveré a decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
